<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifting by mythicallink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439991">Drifting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicallink/pseuds/mythicallink'>mythicallink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Maybe more...who knows yet, Realisations will be made, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicallink/pseuds/mythicallink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after the 'sharing a sleeping bag' more episode. </p><p>With busy and demanding work schedules, Link begins to wonder what the future holds for his and Rhett’s friendship and if it’s all just for the camera’s now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drifting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link didn’t understand why they ever gave their fans the ability to vote for anything. It would always end up being the option in which he and Rhett were as physically close to one another as possible, but then again, maybe it was more Stevie’s fault than the fans. They would’ve released a sex tape by now if it was up to her.

It wasn’t that being close to Rhett bothered him, not at all, it was just- different when it was planned. Now he had time to think about it beforehand, well, more panic. Link knew that there were countless times on the show he and Rhett had ended up in compromising positions, but something about having to slip into a one man sleeping bag with Rhett and carry on the episode like normal was making his stomach flip and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He had tried to keep it off his mind during the main episode and enjoy the task at hand, which he had, but they both knew what was coming next.</p><p>“Click that top link to watch us guess what dry soup packet we’re eating in Good Mythical More-“</p><p>“-And to find out where the wheel of mythicality is going to land!”</p><p>Link couldn’t help but notice a lot more of the crew present in the studio today as he and Rhett improvised the prompt from the wheel, fuelling his nerves. That always seemed to happen when they were going to do something extra ‘friendly’. They were just as bad as the fans at this point. While it was slightly uncomfortable, they eventually got into the sleeping bag, even if Link had ended up on Rhett’s lap momentarily.</p><p>“Don’t sit on my lap, don’t sit on my la- you’re gonna break the chair!”</p><p>Rhett had practically man handled Link into the right position next to him and any nerves he had experienced beforehand had been forgotten completely. They shuffled around and got comfortable before resuming the planned activity – tasting dried soup packets and guessing their flavour. Which at this point, was just a normal day at work. 

It only took a few minutes for them to relax into the situation, Rhett slinging his arm around Link and Link subconsciously leaning into it. They joked around, teasing one another for the entirety of the episode, Link somehow managing to end up almost fully back on Rhett's lap by the end. With filming complete, they sat for a moment, the crew scurrying around set moving on to the next task. Link could feel Rhett’s whole demeanour change as soon as the cameras had stopped rolling. It was like a wall had crumbled. The taller man sulked back into his seat, loosening himself from Link. They had fun filming? Leaving Link to wonder what had changed so drastically in a matter of minutes. </p><p>"So, how we getting out of this thing huh?"</p><p>He questioned, more to himself than to Rhett.</p><p>"We'll both stand up on the count of three, then just unzip it, ready?" Rhett murmured. 

He’d sat back up and now Link could feel Rhett’s breath tickling the back of his neck as he brought both his arms inside the sleeping bag, resting on either side of Links lower back, fingers sprawling round to grab him. Link felt as though electricity had been shot through him. Rhett wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, so why was it making his heart rate increase worryingly fast? He could barely get the countdown out his mouth before he could feel Rhett gripping his sides and lifting him up to his feet.</p><p>"Hey man, I am capable of standing up you know, I ain't that useless. Not yet anyway"</p><p>Link puffed, glad he was facing away from Rhett. What had just happened? Why was he so flustered. Everything was happening so quickly. He fumbled for the zip of the sleeping bag, hoping his blushed cheeks would fade quickly.</p><p>"I know you are, I just didn't trust you. Easier if I move you myself"</p><p>Rhett said as they both scrambled out, running his hands through his long hair as he stepped free. Link rolled his eyes, grateful his reaction had gone unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>They wrapped for the day at around 4pm. Both men retreated from the busy studio to their shared office. Link was feeling good and eager to finish up for the day, head filled with thoughts of dinner, a hot shower and slipping into his bed.</p><p>“Today went well huh? Everyone had fun”</p><p>“Yeah- it was good yeah”</p><p>“You okay? You’ve been pretty quiet since we wrapped”</p><p>“Me? Yeah no, I’m fine, just tired I think”</p><p>Rhett murmured, grabbing his jacket and bag from his desk. Link frowned, grabbing his own jacket and turning toward Rhett. It wasn’t unusual for one or both of them to be drained after a long day but this seemed a little different.</p><p>“You sure? Everything okay at the McLaughlin household?”</p><p>“-Yes. Don’t be stupid, I just need some food and a bit of peace and quiet y’know”</p><p>“Okay okay!“</p><p>Link huffed a laugh.</p><p>“I’ll get out your hai- well its more of a mane now but whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Without wanting to press Rhett any harder, he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. Link sauntered through the parking lot, taking in a breath of fresh air before clambering into the driver’s seat of his car and dumping his bag on Rhett’s seat. Well, now it was technically just a seat. It had been a few weeks since they’d stopped carpooling and Link would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. Driving alone in the LA traffic sucked and having that extra 30 minutes to and from work with his best friend was nice. Recently, it had been hard to find any time together. Despite spending nearly every single day with one another, they didn’t get much alone time. Between family, friends and employees, there was almost always someone else around. Link was grateful for everyone and everything in his life but sometimes he did miss those peaceful moments at Buies Creek. Sitting at the water, dipping his feet in gingerly, his best friend beside him. Why had he felt worried before filming earlier? Did they spend such little time together alone now that even the thought of being so close to Rhett made him somehow…nervous? Why did it feel electric when Rhett had lifted him up? Why had Rhett acted so distant after filming? Was Rhett upset about their lack of time together? Did he feel the same about all of this? Link snapped out of his daydream.</p><p>4:42 PM</p><p>The clock blinked at him. How long had he been sitting in his car? He shook his head and with a sigh, pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't posted in years but I'm finally back! My writing is rough I know, be nice please! Will try and work on this if people seem interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>